Theme Songs To Almost All The
by Hoprabbit
Summary: ....Important Maximum Ride Characters! Full title wouldn't fit. I'm working on getting more, help me out here! Suggestions and comments much loved, appreciated, and asked for. T for SLIGHT language.
1. Author's Note Love, Angel

A uthor's Note:

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN HERE! Nothing. Except the little top phrases unless they're quoted. I need a song for more Charachters...especially Lissa. Her title is already planned out!

Lissa : Know Her, Hate Her, Let's All Crate Her!

Anyway, submit ideas. Feel free to laugh at Jeb and Omega's...Yes, they are funny. If you don't understand why I picked those two's songs, Omega IS white and nerdy, and Jeb IS a creator of...well... not monsters...unless it's those fish-zora kids! Yulllch! They were yucky...*sideways smile*

Anyway, feel free to suggest stuff. Comments loved. You don't have to read all the songs, just understand why I picked them. By the way, The Faxness song is like....my favorite , scratch that. The Flock Song. Eeee....I luvluvluv One X.

I want suggestions. I need Lissa and Sam songs! I actually wanted to use the waffle song or the song that gets on everybody's nerves for Lissa....XDD

You see my problem.

-Luvs, hugz and kissez, Angel.


	2. Max : The Strong Leading Type

Max : The Strong Leading Type.

Breakaway, by Kelly Clarkson

Grew up in a small town And when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window Dreaming of what could be And if I'd end up happy I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out But when I tried to speak out Felt like no one could hear me Wanted to belong here But something felt so wrong here So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky And I'll make a wish Take a chance Make a change And breakaway Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I love I'll take a risk Take a chance Make a change And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze Sleep under a palm tree Feel the rush of the ocean Get onboard a fast train Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky And I'll make a wish Take a chance Make a change And breakaway Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I love I'll take a risk Take a chance Make a change And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors Swinging around revolving doors Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but Gotta keep moving on, moving on Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings And I'll learn how to fly Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye I gotta take a risk Take a chance Make a change And breakaway Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget the place I come from I gotta take a risk Take a chance Make a change And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway 


	3. Fang : Tall Dark And Handsome?

Fang : Tall Dark And Handsome?(Psh, yes.)

Me Against The World by Simple Plan

We're not gonna be Just apart of their game We're not gonna be Just the victims They're taking our dreams And they tear them apart 'til everyone's the same I've got no place to go I've got no where to run They love to watch me fall They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster That's what they always said I'm a lost cause, not a hero But I'll make it on my own I've gotta prove them wrong Me against the world It's me against the world

We won't let them change How we feel in our hearts We're not gonna let them control us We won't let them shove All their thoughts in our heads And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go I've got no where to run They love to watch me fall They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster That's what they always said I'm a lost cause, not a hero But I'll make it on my own I'm gonna prove them wrong It's me against the world Me against the world

Now I'm sick of this waiting So come on and take your shot You can spit all your insults But nothing you say is gonna change us You can sit there and judge me Say what you want to We'll never let you in

I'm a nightmare, a disaster That's what they always said I'm a lost cause, not a hero But I'll make it on my own Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster That's what they always said I'm a lost cause, not a hero But I'll make it on my own I've got to prove them wrong They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line I'll make it on my own Me against the world 


	4. Iggy : Blind Pyro Guy!

Iggy : Blind Pyro Guy!

Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?


	5. NuDgE : Nudge 247 on the NuDgE Channel!

NuDgE : Nudge Channel. All Nudge, All The Time, 24/7.

Survivor by Destiny's Child

Now that you are out of my life, I'm so much better,  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya,  
But I'm stronger,  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
But I'm richer,  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
I laugh harder,  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,  
Now I'm wiser,  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
But I'm smarter,  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
Sold nine million.

I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm not gonna give up (what,  
I'm not gon' stop (what,  
I'm gonna work harder (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm gonna make it (what,  
I will survive (what,  
Keep on survivin' (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm not gonna give up (what,  
I'm not gon' stop (what,  
I'm gonna work harder (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm gonna make it (what,  
I will survive (what,  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Thought I couldn't breathe without you,  
I'm inhalin'  
You thought I couldn't see without you,  
Perfect vision,  
You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without ya,  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya,  
But I'm on top,  
Though it would be over by now,  
But it won't stop,  
You thought that I would self-destruct,  
But I'm still here,  
Even in my years to come,  
I'm still gon' be here.

I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm not gonna give up (what,  
I'm not gon' stop (what,  
I'm gonna work harder (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm gonna make it (what,  
I will survive (what,  
Keep on survivin' (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm not gonna give up (what,  
I'm not gon' stop (what,  
I'm gonna work harder (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm gonna make it (what,  
I will survive (what,  
Keep on survivin' (what).

I'm wishin' you the best,  
Pray that you are blessed,  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna lie on you or your family, yo,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet Cause my momma told me better than that.

I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm not gonna give up (what,  
I'm not gon' stop (what,  
I'm gonna work harder (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm gonna make it (what,  
I will survive (what,  
Keep on survivin' (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm not gonna give up (what,  
I'm not gon' stop (what,  
I'm gonna work harder (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm gonna make it (what,  
I will survive (what,  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)  
Oh (Oh)

After all of the darkness and sadness, Still comes happiness,  
If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain prosperity.

I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm not gonna give up (what,  
I'm not gon' stop (what,  
I'm gonna work harder (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm gonna make it (what,  
I will survive (what,  
Keep on survivin' (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm not gonna give up (what,  
I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)  
I'm gonna work harder (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm gonna make it (what,  
I will survive (what,  
Keep on survivin' (what).

I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm not gonna give up (what,  
I'm not gon' stop (what,  
I'm gonna work harder (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm gonna make it (what,  
I will survive (what,  
Keep on survivin' (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm not gonna give up (what,  
I'm not gon' stop (what,  
I'm gonna work harder (what,  
I'm a survivor (what,  
I'm gonna make it (what,  
I will survive (what,  
Keep on survivin' (what). 


	6. Gazzy : Stick Around And Find Out

Gazzy : "Stick around long enough and you'll find out why"  
(Quote the Iggster. XD)

The Constipation Song, by Wierd Al Yankovic

Uh huh, extra cheese.  
Uh huh, Uh huh, save a piece for me.

Pizza party at your house,  
I went just to check it out.  
19 extra larges,  
What a shame, no one came.  
Just us, eatin' all alone,  
You said, "take the pizza home.  
No sense lettin' all this go to waste"  
So then I faced

Pizza all day, and everyday, there's cheese 'round the clock,  
Is gettin' me blocked, And I sure don't care for irregularity.

Tell me,  
Why'd you have to go and make me so constipated 'Cause right now I'd do anything to just get my bowels evacuated,  
In the bathroom.  
I sit and I wait and I strain and I sweat and I clench and I feel the pain Oh, should I take a laxative or have my colon irrigated. No, no, no.

I was feelin' pretty down,  
'Til my girlfriend came around.  
We're just so alike in every way, I gotta say.  
In fact, I just thought I might,  
pop the question there that night.  
I was kissin' her so tenderly,  
But woe is me.

Who would've guessed, her family crest.  
I'd suddenly spy, tattoo'd on her thigh.  
And son of a gun, it's just like the one on me.  
Tell me.

How was I supposed to know we were both related?  
Believe me if I knew she was my cousin we never would've dated.  
What to do now?  
Should I go ahead and propose and get hitched and have kids with 11 toes,  
And move to Alabama where that kinda' thing is tolerated.  
No, no, no.

no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no (oooh)  
I had so much on my mind,  
I thought maybe I'd unwind.  
Try out that new roller coaster ride,  
And the guide...

Said not to stand, but that's a demand,  
That I couldn't meet, I got on my feet,  
And stood up instead and knocked off my head you see!  
Tell me!

Why'd I have to go and get myself decapitated?  
This really is a major inconvenience, oh man I really hate it.  
It's such a drag now.  
can't eat, I can't breathe, I can't snore, I can't belch or yodel anymore,  
Can't spit or blow my nose or even read Sports Illustrated.  
Oh no!

Why'd I have to go and get myself all mutilated? (yeah yeah)  
I gotta tell ya, life without a head kinda makes me irritated.  
What a bummer.  
I can't blink, I can't cough, I can't sneeze.  
But my neck is enjoyin' a pleasant breeze now.  
Haven't been the same since my head and I were separated.  
No, no, no. 


	7. Angel : I see dead people

Angel : "I see dead people"  
(You don't think she's crazy, do you?)

Big Girls Don't Cry, by Fergie

Da Da Da Da The smell of your skin lingers on me now You're probably on your flight back to your home town I need some shelter of my own protection baby To be with myself and center, clarity Peace, Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to do with you It's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be a big girl now And big girls don't cry Don't cry Don't cry Don't cry

The path that I'm walking I must go alone I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to do with you It's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be a big girl now And big girls don't cry Don't cry Don't cry Don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard We'll play jacks and uno cards I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine Yes you can hold my hand if you want to 'Cause I want to hold yours too We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds But it's time for me to go home It's getting late, dark outside I need to be with myself and center, clarity Peace, Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to do with you It's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be a big girl now And big girls don't cry Don't cry Don't cry Don't cry

La Da Da Da Da Da 


	8. Total : Not Your Average Canine American

Total : Not your average Canine American!

Who Let The Dogs Out, by The Baha Men

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

(woof, woof, woof, woof)

When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)  
And the girls report to the call The poor dog show down

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast She really want to skip town Get back off me, beast off me Get back you flea infested mongrel

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

I'm gonna tell {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
To any girls calling them canine {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" {Yippie Yi, Yo}  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Her bone runs out now

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on I gotta get my girl I got my myind on Do you see the rays comin' from my eye What could you be friend That Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful 'Cause I'm the man of the land When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof) 


	9. Akila : Dumb Blonde Dog?

Akila : Sorry, I Always Imagined Her As A Blondie In Human Form...

Over The Rainbow, by Judy Garland

Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high There's a land that I heard of Once in a lullaby

Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue And the dreams that you dare to dream Really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far Behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops, Away above the chimney tops That's where you'll find me

Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly Birds fly over the rainbow,  
Why then, oh, why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,  
Why, oh, why can't I? 


	10. Faxness : Face the Fax, Max

Faxness : Hehe...We all know it's inevitable. ^^

Never Too Late, by Three Days Grace(My fave band)

This world will never be What I expected And if I don't belong Who would have guessed it I will not leave alone Everything that I own To make you feel like it's not too late It's never too late

Even if I say It'll be alright Still I hear you say You want to end your life Now and again we try To just stay alive Maybe we'll turn it all around 'Cause it's not too late It's never too late

No one will ever see This side reflected And if there's something wrong Who would have guessed it And I have left alone Everything that I own To make you feel like It's not too late It's never too late

Even if I say It'll be alright Still I hear you say You want to end your life Now and again we try To just stay alive Maybe we'll turn it all around 'Cause it's not too late It's never too late

The world we knew Won't come back The time we've lost Can't get back The life we had Won't be ours again

This world will never be What I expected And if I don't belong

Even if I say It'll be alright Still I hear you say You want to end your life Now and again we try To just stay alive Maybe we'll turn it all around 'Cause it's not too late It's never too late Maybe we'll turn it all around 'Cause it's not too late It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late It's never too late 


	11. Flock : They're Different Fo' Sho'

Flock : We're All In This Together! YAY!(That's Not The Song!)

One X, by Three Days Grace

Do you think about Everything you've been through You never thought you'd be so depressed Are you wondering Is it life or death Do you think that there's no one like you

We are We are We are We are the ones We get knocked down We get back up and stand above the crowd We are one We are the ones We get knocked down We get back up and stand above the crowd We are one

The life I think about Is so much better than this I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess I'm sick of wondering Is it life or death I need to figure out who's behind you

We are We are We are We are the ones We get knocked down We get back up and stand above the crowd We are one We are the ones We get knocked down We get back up and stand above the crowd We are one

The life I think about Is so much better than this I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess I'm sick of wondering Is it life or death?

We are the ones We get knocked down We get back up and stand above the crowd We are one We are the ones We get knocked down We get back up and stand above the crowd We are one

We stand above the crowd We stand above the crowd We stand above the crowd (Crowd)  
(We stand) We stand above the crowd We stand above the crowd (We Stand)  
We stand above the crowd

(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd (We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd (We are the ones) We stand above the crowd (We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd We stand above the crowd We stand above the crowd 


	12. Jeb : Haha Jeb Did The Monster Mash

Jeb : Evil....I Know!(Go Ahead, Laugh At The Song.)

The Monster Mash, by Bobby Pickett

I was working in the lab late one night When my eyes beheld an eerie sight For my monster from his slab began to rise And suddenly to my surprise

He did the mash He did the monster mash The monster mash It was a graveyard smash He did the mash It caught on in a flash He did the mash He did the monster mash

From my laboratory in the castle east To the master bedroom where the vampires feast The ghouls all came from their humble abodes To get a jolt from my electrodes

They did the mash They did the monster mash The monster mash It was a graveyard smash They did the mash It caught on in a flash They did the mash They did the monster mash

The zombies were having fun The party had just begun The guests included Wolf Man Dracula and his son

The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds The coffin-bangers were about to arrive With their vocal group, "The Crypt-Kicker Five"

They played the mash They played the monster mash The monster mash It was a graveyard smash They played the mash It caught on in a flash They played the mash They played the monster mash

Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring Seems he was troubled by just one thing He opened the lid and shook his fist And said, "Whatever happened to my Transylvania twist?"

It's now the mash It's now the monster mash The monster mash And it's a graveyard smash It's now the mash It's caught on in a flash It's now the mash It's now the monster mash

Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band And my monster mash is the hit of the land For you, the living, this mash was meant too When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you

Then you can mash Then you can monster mash The monster mash And do my graveyard smash Then you can mash You'll catch on in a flash Then you can mash Then you can monster mash 


	13. Ari : The Poor, Mental, Dead Eraser

Ari : Just A Jealous Hurt Little Kid Deep Down!

How To Save A Life, by The Fray

Step one you say we need to talk He walks you say sit down it's just a talk He smiles politely back at you You stare politely right on through Some sort of window to your right As he goes left and you stay right Between the lines of fear and blame You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best Cause after all you do know best Try to slip past his defense Without granting innocence Lay down a list of what is wrong The things you've told him all along And pray to God he hears you And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice You lower yours and grant him one last choice Drive until you lose the road Or break with the ones you've followed He will do one of two things He will admit to everything Or he'll say he's just not the same And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life 


	14. Omega : He's White And Nerdy!

Omega : Just Too White And Nerdy For Us!

White And Nerdy, by Wierd Al Yankovic

They see me mowin▓ My front lawn I know they▓re all thinking I▓m so white and nerdy Think I▓m just too white and nerdy Think I▓m just too white and nerdy Can▓t you see I▓m white and nerdy? Look at me, I▓m white and nerdy I wanna roll with The gangstas But so far they all think I▓m too white and nerdy Think I▓m just too white and nerdy Think I▓m just too white and nerdy I▓m just too white and nerdy. Really really white and nerdy.

First in my class here at MIT Got skills, I▓m a champion at D&D MC Escher - that▓s my favorite MC Keep your 40, I▓ll just have an Earl Grey tea My rims never spin, to the contrary You▓ll find that they▓re quite stationary All of my action figures are cherry Steven Hawking▓s in my library My MySpace page is all totally pimped out Got people beggin▓ for my top eight spaces Yo, I know pi to a thousand places Ain▓t got no grills but I still wear braces I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise I▓m a whiz at Minesweeper - I could play for days Once you see my sweet moves you▓re gonna stay amazed My fingers▓ movin▓ so fast I▓ll set the place ablaze There▓s no killer app I haven▓t run At Pascal, well I▓m number one Do vector calculus just for fun I ain▓t got a gat but I got a soldering gun Happy Days is my favorite theme song I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong I▓ll ace any trivia quiz you bring on I▓m fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon

They see me roll on My Segway I know in my heart they think I▓m white and nerdy Think I▓m just too white and nerdy Think I▓m just too white and nerdy Can▓t you see I▓m white and nerdy Look at me, I▓m white and nerdy I▓d like to roll with The gangstas Although it▓s apparent I▓m too white and nerdy Think I▓m just too white and nerdy Think I▓m just too white and nerdy I▓m just too white and nerdy How▓d I get so white and nerdy

I▓ve been browsin▓, inspectin▓ X-Men comics, you know I collect ▒em The pens in my pocket, I must protect ▒em My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored Shopping online for deals on some writable media I edit Wikipedia I memorized Holy Grail really well I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL I got a business doing websites When my friends need some code, who do they call? I do HTML for ▒em all Even made a homepage for my dog Yo, I got myself a fanny pack They were havin▓ a sale down at The Gap Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap Pop, pop, hope no one sees me Gettin▓ freaky I▓m nerdy in the extreme And whiter than sour cream I was in AV Club and Glee Club and even the Chess Team Only question I Ever thought was hard Was do I like Kirk Or do I like Picard Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair Got my name on my underwear

They see me strollin▓ They laughin▓ And rollin▓ their eyes ▒cause I▓m so white and nerdy Just because I▓m white and nerdy Just because I▓m white and nerdy All because I▓m white and nerdy Holy cow, I▓m white and nerdy I wanna bowl with The gangstas But, oh well, it▓s obvious I▓m white and nerdy Think I▓m just too white and nerdy Think I▓m just too white and nerdy I▓m just too white and nerdy Look at me, I▓m white and nerdy 


	15. Ella : She's Nuttin' Special

Ella : Normal. I Guess, Anyway.

Story Of A Girl(Absolutely), by Nine Days

This is the story of a girl Who cried a river and drowned the whole world And while she looked so sad in photographs I absolutely love her When she smiles

Now how many days in a year She woke up with hope But she only found tears And I can be so insincere Making her promises never for real As long as she stands there waiting Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes Now how many days disappear When you look in the mirror So how do you choose

Your clothes never wear as well the next day And your hair never falls in quite the same way You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl Who cried a river and drowned the whole world And while she looked so sad in photographs I absolutely love her When she smiles

Now how many lovers would stay Just to put up with this shit day after day Now how did we wind up this way Watching our mouths for the words that we say As long as we stand here waiting Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose Now how do we get there today When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes

Your clothes never wear as well the next day And your hair never falls in quite the same way You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl Who cried a river and drowned the whole world And while she looked so sad in photographs I absolutely love her When she smiles

[Guitar solo]

Well your clothes never wear as well the next day And your hair never falls in quite the same way You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl Who cried a river and drowned the whole world And while she looked so sad in photographs I absolutely love her When she smiles

This is the story of a girl Whose pretty face she hid from the world And while she looks so sad in photographs I absolutely love her

This is the story of a - girl Who cried a river and drowned the whole world And while she looked so sad in photographs I absolutely love her When she smiles When she smiles! 


End file.
